


Beautiful

by Richonnesmints



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richonnesmints/pseuds/Richonnesmints
Summary: Buck and Abby are in the hot air balloon and he just can't keep his eyes off her.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't get this out of my head and I literally wouldn't let myself go to sleep until I finished this. I was just so sad that we never got to see them in the hot air balloon. It's really late and I'm a little tired, so I hope I didn't do too bad. But anyway, I really hope you all like this!

Buck smiled as he glanced over at Abby for the twentieth time; he was having a hard time keeping his eyes off her. The view they had in the hot air balloon was amazing, Buck couldn’t deny that. The sun was shining, there were no clouds so the sky looked beautiful, and they could literally see everything below. But none of it was as beautiful as Abby. None of it made him smile like she did.

“Wow, this is so beautiful!” Abby exclaimed as she looked over at Buck. “Thank you so much for all of this.”

“I’m really glad you’re liking it,” Buck said softly.

When he had tried to come up with an idea for a date, it seemed like he thought of every single thing they could possibly do. They had already went to a restaurant and that had been a disaster, so he didn’t really want to go out for food. When the idea of renting a hot air balloon popped into his mind, Buck almost decided against it at first. That could’ve possibly been the worst thing to choose because it seemed like bad luck and emergencies followed them everywhere they went. But Buck decided to go with it because it was a different and fun thing to do and he was sure that Abby would appreciate it. And well, she definitely did. He didn’t regret renting the hot air balloon at all.

Buck began to focus on Abby once again. A few thoughts whirled around his mind. He thought about how his life had changed. Just a little over a month ago, he was having sex with women and he barely even knew their names. And now, he was in a relationship… an actual relationship that wasn’t just for sex.

Of course they had sex and it was really amazing, but Buck wasn’t there just for that. He was there for everything… the smiles, the hugs, the kisses, and even the cute little phone calls where she called him a dork. He would even be there for the bad times… her bad days, the tears, and any kind of problems she would ever face. He would be there. Always.

Buck promised himself that and he was never going to break it.

He looked down and saw a few horses running in a field. He smiled before he directed his attention back to Abby. The wind was blowing a little and her hair covered her eyes. Buck raised his hand to move her hair out of her face.

Abby kissed the back of his hand before he moved it. “Thank you,” she said with a smile.

She moved her head and looked out of the hot air balloon once again.

Buck glanced over at her and he knew that it was his chance to tell her how beautiful she looked.

“What I’m seeing is beautiful,” he said softly.

Abby smiled. “It really is amazing up here.”

Buck shook his head and laughed nervously. He had obviously chosen the wrong words because Abby had no clue what he was talking about.

“Yeah, it’s great, but I was actually talking about you,” Buck admitted.

Abby turned her head to look at him; her cheeks were a little red.

“Buck...” she whispered before she moved in to kiss him.

Now, Buck had never been in love; he was almost convinced that he didn’t even know what love was. Almost. The more time he spent with Abby, the more and more he realized what the definition of love actually was.

Abby made him feel and do things that were just so new to him.

He loved talking to her on the phone and just hearing her voice made his whole day.

Just a simple hug or the way she said his name would make him have butterflies.

He would miss her so much when they were both at work, and they couldn’t talk to each other. But then, he’d get so excited when he knew he was going to get to see her.

And the sex? Buck definitely took his time to memorize every single part of her and made sure she was happy before he finished.

And most of all, Abby made him so damn happy. It didn’t matter if he was having a bad day; he could take one look at her and every bad feeling would go away.

And maybe… just maybe… all those things meant that he was in love with Abby.

Buck looked at Abby and the strongest feeling surged through his chest; he knew that it was love.

So there they were on their date, in a hot air balloon, in the sky, and Buck desperately wanted to tell her those three words.

He took a deep breath, grabbed her hand, and moved his head close to hers. He kissed her once before he put his mouth right at her ear.

“Abby?” Buck whispered. He was nervous; he had never been more nervous in his entire life.

“Yeah?” Abby whispered, moving her head so she could look at him.

She smiled at him and he couldn’t help but to smile back.

“I love you,” he said softly.

He was really scared about what her reaction was going to be, but only for a second. She placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. When she pulled back, she had the biggest smile on her face.

“I love you too,” she whispered back.

Buck wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her shoulder.

He smiled. He was so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to say thank you so much for all the kudos and comments. It honestly means the world to me.


End file.
